Overburden
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Seto is a rich fiancé to Pegasus who is a rich business owner. Pegasus is hardly there leaving Seto lonely and bored. One day Seto decides to go to a club. There he meets a crimson eyed hunk who soon sweeps him off his feet.
1. Chapter 1

"Overburden" by Disturbed

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_I may never know for certain when will be my time_

_How was I considered evil?_

_Vengeance taken in this life_

_Someone granted me_

_We're evil decades spent in strive_

_Led to nothing_

_Repeat it in my mind_

_Led to nothing_

_If only I was born another time_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_Now I find that something till I've arrived_

Seto sat there at the bar listening to the music with a drink in hand. He couldn't see the band that was playing but they sounded really good. He sipped his drink again as the song neared the end.

_There's the closing of the curtain_

_In the plane that was my life_

_Now this chapter's left for open tragedies in time_

_I was hiding for a reason_

_Holy blessed homicide_

_Seems I have committed treason_

_All I've sacrificed_

_Led to nothing_

_Repeat it in my mind_

_Led to nothing_

_If only I was born another time_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_Now I find that something till I've arrived_

"Hi baby." A voice said and he felt a hand on his right knee. He looked over and saw a slightly muscular guy sit next to him and wink. "I bet you came here for a good time. I came here to find a good time. How about we leave together?"

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_Now I find that something till I've arrived_

_Faith is so unkind_

_Now I should have known_

_Blind leading the blind_

_Reaping on my soul_

_If it all amounts to nothing_

_Why, then, am I standing in this line?_

"How about you get your hand off my knee?" Seto said disgustedly and picked the man's land from his knee.

"Ah, come on . . . it'll be fun." He said suggestively. Seto snorted and drunk the rest of his drink. "How about another drink? I'll buy."

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_Now I find that something till I've arrived_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_Now I find that something till I've arrived_

"No." Seto said while placing his drink on the bar and getting up. "I'm going to a table."

Seto struggled through a crowd of gropes and ass pinchers. By the time he was to an empty table, his ass hurt like hell. He sat and grumbled.

"When will people learn to keep their hands to themselves . . . ?" Seto said sighing. "There's no music, the band must be taking a break . . . I can't believe that I was so bored that I came here . . . "

"This place isn't so bad." A voice said while startling him. Seto turned his head and saw a lean muscular built man that looked a little older than he and an inch or two taller. He had strange crimson eyes and even stranger hair. It was golden and spiked up at front with one lying down looking like a lighting bolt. The back was crimson and also spiked up. He was HOT! "Mind if I sit?"

"Are you going to hit on me?" Seto asked dryly. The guy might be hot, but Seto didn't feel like hearing lines. "Cause if so, I don't feel like it."

"Maybe." The guy said and sat down from in front of Seto. Seto frowned slightly. "Do you like the band?"

"The band?"

"You were talking to yourself about it." He pointed out. Seto blushed slightly, but quickly erased it.

"They were . . . I don't know . . . good?"

"They were?" The guy asked. "How many times have you heard them and what do you think about their name?"

"What's their name?"

"Perverse."

"Perverse . . . odd name. What does it mean?"

"I'll let you find that out later."

"Ok . . . I like it I guess." Seto admitted. "It has an odd ring to it . . . "

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't told me what you thought about them?"

"Oh, well I haven't heard them enough to know . . . " Seto stated, then admitted. "This is my first time to this club . . . "

"Really?" He said sounding interested. "Do you like what the club has to offer?"

"If it offers ass pinchers and reprobates, then I abhor this club." Seto told him while frowning.

"It's more than that." The guy said, smiling and leaning forward. "It offers music, rhythm, drinks, friends . . . and ass pinchers and reprobates."

Seto smiled slightly.

"I suppose . . . " Seto admitted. "Do you happen to have the time?"

"Yeah . . . " The guy said while looking at his watch. "It's 11:30."

"What?" Seto yelled jumping up from the table.

"What's wrong?" The guy asked worriedly while standing up too.

"I have to go." Seto said rushing toward the exit.

"Hey, wait up!" The guy yelled following after him. "I didn't catch your name."

"I thought you weren't gonna hit on me?" Seto asked him glancing behind him.

"I said 'maybe'." The guy said grabbing onto Seto's arm, which stopped Seto. "What's your name?"

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Seto asked blushing slightly at the contact.

"Maybe . . . " The guy said smiling.

"It's Seto." Seto said and pulled free. He left the club and climbed quickly into his limousine.

**Meanwhile back in the club . . . **

"Seto . . . " The guy whispered the name and smirked. "I'll have to see if I can spot you next time."

**Meanwhile back in the limo . . . **

"Master Seto, Master Pegasus is on the line." The driver informed Seto. With a quick 'Thank you', Seto picked up the phone.

"Pegasus?" Seto answered the phone.

"Where are you Set, do you have any idea how worried I was?" Pegasus asked slightly angry over the phone.

"I was bored and I thought you wouldn't be home tonight." Seto told him. "The one night I go out, it's the one night you come home."

"I know . . . Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to take you out to diner today." Pegasus said and sighed. "But it's too late for that."

"Why don't we watch some movies in the theater room together?" Seto suggested. "And we could have some popcorn, soda, and-"

"Snuggle up." Pegasus added sultrily and Seto blushed.

"See you." Seto said and placed the phone on its receiver. He then leaned back in the leather seat while sighing.

"Tired, Master Seto?" The driver asked as Seto yawned.

"Yes . . . " Seto said after he yawned.

"We should be at your estate in another five minutes, Master Seto." The driver said and Seto nodded his head.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Master?" Seto said while rolling his eyes. "Just call me Seto. Really Honda, we grew up together."

"I know, but I like to annoy you and call you 'Master." Honda said while smirking at the glare that Seto was giving him, then added dryly. " 'Sides, Pegalou wants me to call you 'Master'. He said since you both are engaged that I should get use to calling you 'Master' . . . I should learn my place is not as a friend but as a servant."

"...I'm going to talk to him about that." Seto noted to himself angrily.

"Oh, no . . . " Honda groaned.

"What?" Seto asked.

"You both are going to do it again."

"Do what?"

"Argue."

"How do you know? I just want him to not tell my employees what to do."

"And he's going to say something back. You two will argue, you haven't done it in a while and its been WAY over due."

"That's absurd!" Seto argued.

"...Right . . . " Honda said and pulled the car to a stop. "We're here, MASTER Seto."

"Bakayaro . . . " Seto mumbled while climbing out of the limo. He walked out to the entrance of the mansion and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Master Seto." A maid greeted cheerfully.

"Not you too . . . " Seto said while shaking his head.

"What do you mean, Master Seto?" She asked curiously.

"Pegasus has you calling me Master." Seto stated dryly.

"Oh, that . . . " Anzu said frowning. "You know how Pega-ass is."

"I knew it!" Seto said frowning slightly angry. "Now, I'm definitely going to talk him."

"Not now!" Anzu said quickly.

"Why not?" Seto asked confused.

"Because, you both are due for an argument." Anzu said. "And I don't want to be the subject for this one, since it's overdue."

"..." Seto sweat-dropped and started up the stairs to Pegasus's den.

Once to Pegasus's den, he entered. He saw Pegasus sitting in chair reading some letter.

"Pegasus." Seto said to Pegasus, who looked up quickly at the intrusion.

"Seto, you're home." He stated as he placed whatever he was reading into a desk drawer and locking it. He then stood up and walked to embrace Seto. As he embraced him, he titled Seto's head back and kissed him gently. "Are you ready for the movie?"

"Yeah, but before that I want to talk to you about something." Seto said pulling from Pegasus's arms.

"What is it?" Pegasus asked.

"Have you been telling my friends to call me 'master'?" Seto asked.

"Yes, they need to learn their place-"

"Which is as friends that just happen to work for me." Seto interrupted angrily.

"Exactly, they WORK for you. They do not work beside you." Pegasus stated grandiloquently.

"We grew up together."

"That's in the past, and this is now."

"It doesn't matter. From now on, I want them to only call me Seto."

"I don't think so." Pegasus contradicted Seto. "And, I don't think that you should talk to them any more."

"What?"

"I want allow it." Pegasus said. "It will lower your image and mine if anyone hears that you call the 'help' friends and that you all talk on first name basses."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Seto argued. "How would anyone know anyway?"

"The media can find anything out for a price."

"You can stop that."

"Not everything." Pegasus rolled his eyes. "Now, are you done with your silly little argument?"

"Silly! Silly!" Seto shouted roared completely peeved and pissed off. "If I told you that your friends were beneath you and you couldn't talk with them anymore, how would you would feel."

"I would believe you and listen to everything that you said, because I knew that you were probably right." Pegasus answered slightly smirking.

"You . . . " Seto sighed whiled massaging his temples.

"Did you give yourself a headache, Set?" Pegasus asked worried as he reached a hand to touch his face.

"I'm fine!" Seto snapped and stomped out of the room. "I'm going to a guest room, you can have the regular bedroom IF you're staying the night! AND I don't feel like watching a movie!"

Seto walked into a guest room and slammed the door angrily. He then locked the door while sighing.

"Is that the man I agreed to marry?" Seto mumbled to himself as he laid down on his stomach on the bed.

Next Morning

"..." Seto sat up slowly as he yawned and stretched. When he was done, he climbed out of bed and walked to his and Pegasus's room. When he got there, he opened the door and peeked in there. "Pegasus?"

"..." There was no answer, so he walked into the room. He noticed that the bed was not slept in and frowned slightly as he found a white note on the bed. He walked to the bed and picked up.

"Seto, I had a phone call shortly after our little ado. It seems that I have to attend yet another meeting; however, I am free for lunch and would like you to meet at your favorite restaurant. I have reservations and would like to settle our little quarrel. Sincerely, Pegasus . . . " Seto read off the note out loud. He sighed as he looked at the clock on the dresser besides the bed. "It's 7:00 . . . I guess I'll go out and eat lunch in that bistro that Honda had mentioned the other day."

Seto balled the note and threw it in the trash can as he went into the bathroom to take a quick hot shower. Once in the bathroom, he stripped down and cut on the water. After he was hot enough, he climbed in. As the hot water rushed down his back, he thought about what he was going to do tonight.

"Maybe, I'll go to that club again . . . "

**Meanwhile with Yami . . . **

"Yami, wake your ass up!" Bakura yelled and pulled all the cover off of Yami. Yami opened his eyes in order to glare at Bakura, but the bright light burnt his eyes.

"Bakura! When I can see again, I'm going to kick your ass!" He yelled as he quickly covered his eyes with a pillow. Bakura laughed as he left the room. Once Yami's eyes were adjusted to the light, he groaned at the slight headache he had. He slowly climbed out of his bed and left his room. "Bakura, where is the-"

"They are on the dresser besides the door when you first walk into my room." Bakura yelled, interrupting him. Yami rolled his eyes and walked to Bakura's room. He opened the door and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol/Advil/Whatever works for you. He popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it.

He left Bakura's room and went to the kitchen to find Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Jou, and Ryou sitting around the kitchen table. Yami walked to the refrigerator. He pulls out the carton of orange juice and shakes it. It's almost empty, so Yami drinks the rest of it and throws the carton into the trash.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Yami asked curiously, looking around and seeing gloomy looks on their faces.

"There's no food in the fridge." Ryou said sadly. Yami rolled his eyes.

"While, let's go out to eat then." Yami suggested. "We'll buy food later."

"He's right!" Marik yelled and slammed his fist on the table. Everyone stood up and nodded their heads.

"Right!" They all said at the same time, which caused Yami to sweat-drop.

"We should go!" Yugi shouted.

"Right!"

"Let's eat!" Bakura shouted.

"Right!" Everyone yelled.

"And Yami's paying!" Jou yelled.

"Right!"

**Meanwhile with Seto** . . .

"Are we almost there?" Seto asked Honda.

"Yeah, here it is." Honda said while pulling into the small restaurant's drive way. He then parked and he and Seto climbed at of his car.

"Quaint looking place . . . " Seto mumbled as him and Honda entered the restaurant. Honda rolled his eyes.

"This place is a whole lot better than it looks." Honda said as they walked in. "Besides, guess what?"

"What?"

"Anzu works here." Honda said while smiling and, as if on a cue, Anzu walks up to them.

"Hey guys!" She greeted happily and led them to a corner in the back, everywhere else was filled up. "So, what will it be?"

"Anything that's free." Honda answered. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Honda . . . "

"Fine . . . " Honda pouted as Anzu handed them menus.

"I'll be back in 5-10 minutes to take your orders." She told them and left to deal with other customers.

**Meanwhile with Yami . . . **

Marik was talking a nap while Yugi and Ryou decided to annoy Yami and the others.

"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked.

"No . . . " Yami answered.

"Are we there yet?" Ryou asked.

"No . . . " Bakura answered.

"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked.

"No . . . " Yami answered.

"Are we there yet?" Ryou asked.

"No . . . " Bakura answered.

"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked.

"No . . . " Yami answered.

"Are we there yet?" Ryou asked.

"No . . . " Bakura answered.

"Are we there-"

"No, now will ya shut up! You all have been asking that for 10 minutes straight!" Jou said, exploding with annoyance, which woke Marik up. "Oh, wait! We're here . . .

Everyone remained silent and sweat dropped as Bakura pulled into the driveway and parked besides a blood red jaguar.

"..." Bakura whistles at the car. "Now, what is a babe like you doing in a place like this?"

"Like the car can talk." Yami stated as he and the others entered the restaurant. "Bakura get away from it before its alarms go off."

Bakura sulked and followed them. He looked around the restaurant for an open table, when he saw Seto.

"Hey, Yami isn't that the guy you were talking to last night?" He asked while pointing at them.

"Hm . . . " Yami followed Bakura's pointing finger and saw Seto too. "So it is . . . "

"He's cute." Yugi said. "Let's go talk to him!"

Yugi then took off with Ryou and a sleepy Marik.

"Yugi . . . " Yami sighed and followed them with Bakura and Jou following.

**Meanwhile with Seto . . . **

"So, what do you want to order?" Honda asked and Seto shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry . . . " Seto stated and sighed.

"Is it about the Peg-ster?" Honda asked and Seto smiled slightly.

"You and Anzu are never going to call him by his name are you?"

"We are."

"His real name."

"Nope!" Honda declared proudly.

"Thought so . . . " Seto stated while sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Hello!" Two voices said at the same time. Seto looked over to see three children standing there. He gasped slightly as he saw that one of them looked exactly like the man he had meet at the club.

"My name's Yugi." The lookalike said. He then slides into the booth next to Seto, who was sitting against the wall, while smiling. The white-haired child slides in beside him. The sleepy blond one sat next to Honda, who he fell immediately asleep on.

"Uh . . . " Honda looked at Seto for help, but he was just as helpless as the child deemed Yugi started talking and asking questions.

"..." Seto remained silent, but thought that the name Yugi sounded familiar.

"So, did you have fun at the club?" Yugi asked.

"Club?"

"The one you went to last nigh?"

"Uh, it was ok . . . " _How does he know?_

"Do you like my big brother?"

"Your big brother?"

"Yami."

"I don't know if I meet him . . . does he look exactly like you?"

"Yep, except that he's taller. Other than that, I look the better out of us both." Yugi said and the white-haired boy blushed slightly.

"Yugi . . . " A familiar voice to Seto called to the child. Yugi looked over and smiled.

"Hey, Yami!" He greeted as though he hadn't seen him all morning. "I was just asking him if he likes you."

"..." Seto looks up at Yami, who is now staring at him. Seto fights down a blush. "Your name is Dark?"

"Yeah."

"It's kind of odd . . . " Seto stated. _So, is his brother's name._

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Yami agreed. "I'm sorry if my little brother is bothering you."

"Compared to my own little brother, he's not." Seto said while smiling. Yugi smiled.

"You have a younger brother, what's his name?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Mokaba." Seto said to Yugi.

"YOU'RE MOKABA'S OLDER BROTHER!" Yugi shouted in Seto's ear. Seto winced as he nodded his head. "Mokaba's one of my bestest friend! Him, Ryou Points at the white-haired kid besides him, who is blushing, and Marik Points at kid who is sleeping on Honda are my other bestest friends!"

"That's why your name is familiar. Mokaba talks about you all the time." Seto realized.

"He talks about you all the time too!" Yugi said. "He's trying to get me to tell my brother to date you!"

"What?" Seto blushed.

"So, you're the older brother . . . " Yami concluded. "I told Yugi to tell him I wouldn't do it . . . but now . . . "

"...cough . . . " Honda looked at me for help as Seto loses the fight of holding back his blush.

"Here let me get this brat off you." Jou said and sat Marik up straight.

"Thanks, why is he so sleepy?"

"He was up late last night waiting for his brother who never came."

"Are you ready to-" Anzu trailed off seeing all the people at the booth. "Um, how many are at this table?"

"Would you mind us joining?" Yami asked. Honda and Seto shook their heads.

"Ok. You'll have to get two extra seats then." She said while smiling. "Are you ready for your orders?"

"I'll have a pancake platter." Yugi said.

"Same as him." Ryou said.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice, toasts, and one scrambled egg." Seto said.

"I'll have three pancake super platters." Honda said.

"Me too." Jou said.

"...'--..." Seto rolled his eyes at the large orders.

"I'll have two pieces of sausage, three eggs, three pancakes, three strips of bacon, one glass of water, and one glass of orange juice." Bakura stated while crossing his arms.

"I'll have everything he just order, but I want a cup of coffee. Also, I don't want orange juice, water or no eggs." Yami said.

"Ok . . . um, what about him?" Anzu asked while pointing to Marik who was leaning on the table sleeping.

"Bring him a toast and grits breakfast." Jou said.

"Ok . . . you're orders will be here, I'm not going to say soon . . . so, um . . . they'll just be here. You can take two seats from the table to your right." Anzu said and walked to give their orders to the cooks. Yami and Bakura grabbed a chair a piece and placed it at the end of the table.

"Where's Mokaba?" Yugi asked slightly worried.

"He caught a little cold." Seto answered. "He's really missing school and you guys."

"Really?" Yugi asked blushing slightly. "I-we miss him too."

"..." Ryou frowned slightly, but nodded his head in agreement. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, everyone in the gang has a brother now!" Yugi announced to everyone. "Yami and me! Marik and Malik! Ryou and Bakura!"

"Hey, what about me!" Jou said.

"You have a younger sibling?" Honda asked and Jou nodded his head. "Now I know why your name is familiar!"

"Huh?" Jou looked as Honda confused.

"Is your younger sister Serenity?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Jou said astonished. "How do you know her?"

"She's my little brother's girlfriend." Honda answered. "I've seen her several times. She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she is." Jou agreed. "Then, you must be Duke's older brother. You two look nothing a like. He's dark and sexy, and you're gorgeous and nice."

"Gorgeous?" Honda shook his head disagreeing as a small blush coated his cheeks.

"Yeah, you're really gorgeous." Jou said smirking at Honda's blush increase.

"Um, so where's Marik's older brother Malik?" Honda asked changing the subject. Jou pouted.

"He went to Egypt to visit their other brother and sister." Bakura answered while leaning back in the chair. "Malik wanted Marik to go, since they haven't been home in along time, but for some reason Marik wanted to stay."

"It must cool to live in an exotic place like that . . . " Seto said dreamily.

"It is." Yami answered leaning on the table.

"You've lived in Egypt?" Seto asked surprised. Yami nodded his head. "What town did you live in?"

"Cairo."

"The capital?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool." Honda concluded both he and Seto leaned forward on the table and started asking Yami questions about Egypt.

"Is the sand really hot?"

"Do they really wear those long white robes and stuff?"

"Where do they grow their food?"

"Have you been to any pyramids?"

"Yami isn't the only one from Egypt." Bakura said flatly.

"You're from Egypt Bakura?" Honda asked.

"Yes." Bakura leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table.

"Are you from the same town as Yami?" Seto asked.

"No, I had no hometown." Bakura said leaning more on the table to get closer to Honda and Seto, who both leaned forward not really paying attention.

"Why?" Honda asked.

"Because . . . "

"Why are you so pale?" Seto asked.

"Yeah?" Honda said curiously.

"Hell if I know . . . Anyway, I still have some land there and property." Bakura stated and motioned for them to lean even more closer to him as he got out of his chair and leaned over the table.

"Really?" Honda asked and Bakura nodded his head.

"It's right in the middle of an oasis."

"Sugoi!"

"And you since you want to go to Egypt so badly . . . "

"Yeah? ..." Seto asked as he and Honda got even closer to Bakura.

"I'll take you both and show you around . . . We can go _swimming_ and I can show you how good Egyptian wine it . . . " He suggested, then added seductively. "Then we, all three of us, can go to my home and have a good time . . . You know make a little sandwich . . . But I'm on top . . . "

"Nani!" Honda and Seto shouted at the same time and sat back into their seats. Both their faces were bloody red as Bakura shoots them a wolfish grin. Marik wakes up pouting and leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Bakura . . . " Yami and Jou growled at him. Bakura just shrugged as he sat back in his chair still grinning.

"Here's your order." Anzu said while pushing a cart. She gave everyone their order. "Oh, and by the way, it's on the house Seto."

"But-"

"No, buts." Anzu said, raising a finger to stop him from arguing. "I'll see you and Honda later, k?"

"Sure." Honda said and started to dig in. Seto rolled his eyes and Anzu left.

"You know her?" Yugi asked slightly worried. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my childhood friend." Seto informed him. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason . . . " Yugi said and started eating.

"Is she yours?" Jou asked Honda and Honda shook his head.

"Same answer as Seto." Honda answered.

After about 10 minutes everyone was done eating, so they stood up and left. However, Seto secretly left Anzu a tip of 100 yen.

Once outside, Honda and Seto headed to Honda's car, while Yami and the others went to their van.

"THAT'S YOUR CAR!" Bakura exclaimed as Honda climbed into the driver's side and Seto climbed into the passengers. "A blood-red 2006 Jaguar . . . This is expensive as they come."

"Yeah, it's a birthday gift from a really good friend." Honda said, while glancing at Seto, who smiled. Bakura ran his hand along the Jaguar until he reached Seto's side and leaned over.

"It must be a very good and rich friend." Bakura stated.

"Yeah." Honda answered.

"This rides pretty hot . . . like the ones driving it." Bakura said while licking his lips. He leaned closer to Seto and whispered something in his ear. Seto's eyes widen and he now looked like a human tomato.

"Bakura, get in the van now!" Yami stated, ticked off. He walked over to the Jaguar when he relieved that Bakura wasn't listening to him. He grabbed Bakura and threw him through the driver's side to the front passenger's side of the Van. "Put on your seat belt!"

"Fine . . . " Bakura said his face forming a moue.

Yami, then turned back to the Jaguar.

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" Yami asked. Seto thought about it. "It would be nice if you did . . . "

"I..." Seto trailed off and fought to control a blush.

"He's coming." Honda answered for him.

"Are you?" Jou asked Honda through the window on the van. Now, it was Honda's turn to fight a blush.

"I..."

"He's coming . . . " Seto answered for him.

"Cool, see you then." Yami said and climbed into the driver's side.

"See you then . . . . " Seto whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**: _"This rides pretty hot . . . like the ones driving it." Bakura said while licking his lips. He leaned closer to Seto and whispered something in his ear. Seto's eyes widen and he now looked like a human tomato._

_"Bakura, get in the van now!" Yami stated, ticked off. He walked over to the Jaguar when he realized that Bakura wasn't listening to him. He grabbed Bakura and threw him through the driver's side to the front passenger's side of the Van. "Put on your seat belt!"_

_"Fine . . . " Bakura said his face forming a moue._

_Yami, then turned back to the Jaguar._

_"Are you coming to the club tonight?" Yami asked. Seto thought about it. "It would be nice if you did . . . "_

_"I..." Seto trailed off and fought to control a blush.  
_

_"He's coming." Honda answered for him._

_"Are you?" Jou asked Honda through the window on the van. Now, it was Honda's turn to fight a blush._

_"I..."_

_"He's coming . . . " Seto answered for him._

_"Cool, see you then." Yami said and climbed into the driver's side._

_"See you then . . . . " Seto whispered._

* * *

**With Seto**

"You were blushing like a high school girl in sex ed. class." Honda teased Seto, who glared at him.

"I haven't seen you blush since you first meet Pega-roo." Honda stated. "What did that Bakura guy whisper in your ear anyway?"

"..." Seto's face turned bloody red.

"Oh, now I really want to know what he said!"

"He said that him and I...Never mind!" Seto snapped and looked out the window. "I have a couple of hours to kill until I meet Pegasus for lunch, any suggestions as to what to do?"

"You're changing the subject." Honda stated flatly.

**With Yami**

"Hm..." Yami hummed to a song as he drove to the grocery store.

"Stop humming Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled at Yami from the front-side passenger seat.

"I'll do whatever I please." Yami stated with a smirk and continued to hum.

"Yeah, don't get him angry..." Marik warned. "Or we'll never get there. You know that every time he gets angry or upset, he either drives or sings. And the last time he got angry, we all had to ride for three days straight."

"...Whatever..." Bakura said and looked out the window. Inside, he was terrified at getting Yami angry again (Of the boredom that is). Yami glanced at Bakura and smiled balefully at him, then went back to concentrating on the road. He pulled into the grocery store's parking lot.

"Alright, I wrote down a list of what we NEED." Yami told everyone as they climbed out of the detrimental van. Yugi snatched the list from Yami and read it.

"Milk, orange juice, cereal, eggs, two loaves of bread, peanut butter, jelly, ketchup, Top Ramen, beef, chicken, ham, and plenty of fruit." Yugi read. "What about the good stuff?"

"Yeah, like cake!" Ryou said.

"Ice cream!" Marik added.

"Candy!" Bakura said.

"Potato chips!" Jou added.

"JUNK FOOD!" Everyone shouted together. Yami sweat-dropped and walked past them to enter the store as normal people were looking at the Tachi.

**With Seto**

"No, Moki." Seto said austerely. "You are suppose to stay in your bed and rest!"

"But I'm bored..." Mokuba complained.

"Then find something to do while in bed!" Seto told him. Mokuba pouted until an idea popped in his head.

"Can I call my friend Yugi!" Mokuba asked excitedly. Seto nodded his head. "Thanks!"

Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and inputted Yugi's number.

**With Yami**

Ring! cough crappy imitation was the best I could do Ring!

"Yugi, just answer your cell!" Marik said getting annoyed. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Moshi, Moshi!" Yugi answered.

"Hey, Yugi!" Mokuba greeted excitedly over the phone.

"Moki!" Yugi said happily, then added blushing slightly. "I miss-I mean the gang misses you..."

**With Seto**

"I miss you guys too!" Mokuba told him. "I would have come to school yesterday, BUT SETO kept me HOME!"

"Your fever was 104.5" Seto stated while leaning back and crossing his arms.

"A minor detail..." Mokuba told Seto before going back to his conversation to Yugi. "So Yugi, Seto told me that he meet you, the gang, and your older brothers."

"Yep!" Yugi said. "He and my brother have a date tonight!"

"Really!" Mokuba said to Yugi, then to Seto. "Seto, you never told me that you were going on a date with Yugi's older brother, Yami!"

"That would be because I don't have a date." Seto said as he left the room blushing.

"Denial..." Mokuba whispered into the phone.

"It's not just a river in Egypt." Yugi stated.

Seto decided to change from his morning causal clothes into his lunch causal clothes for his lunch with Pegasus. He put on a pair of khakis and a dark blue short sleeved shirt. He put on his blue and black air-forces. He looked in the mirror and decided that, as usual, he looked good.

"Hm...I wonder if I should take on of my cars or the limo?" Seto asked out loud to himself. "Oh, that's right. I gave Honda the rest of the day off and Anzu too. I guess it will be one of my cars."

Seto reached the garaged and looked around trying to decide which one he wanted. After five minutes, he decided to drive his 300 C, which was a year old and navy blue. He got into his car and drove fast to get to the restaurant to meet Pegasus.

Once there, he gets out of the car and hands his keys to the valet parker. He walks up to the host.

"Yes, may I help you sir?" The host ask.

"I'm here to meet Pegasus Crawford. I'm Seto." Seto told him. The host immediately perks up.

"Ah, Mister Kabia, Mister Crawford has been expecting you! This way!" He said while leading Seto through the restaurant to a private section and to the table where Pegasus was. Pegasus stood up and pulled out a seat. Seto murmured a thanks and sat down. Pegasus then pushed the chair under the table and sat back in his own seat.

"So, how was your day Set?" Pegasus asked as he grabbed Seto's right hand, which was on the table, and held it.

"It was okay." Seto answered tersely, then asked. "Yours?"

"It was very busy, a lot of new deals came up today."

"Really? Are any of them important?" Seto asked curiously.

"Yes, there's a very important one that I have to settle pretty soon and I-"

"Have to leave soon." Seto interrupted him with anger, while snatching his hand away. "When?"

"After lunch...Look Set-"

"How long?"

"One week at the least, look Set-"

"Can't you take a day off?" Seto suggested. "Or, better yet, forget about the deal?"

"I could, but then I this is a very important deal."

"They-"

"My I take your order?" A waiter asks as he walks up, interrupting Seto.

"I'll have the Vile, medium rare, toss Caesar salad, and the chocolate moose for desert." Pegasus answered.

"The same." Seto said quietly while looking down at his lap.

"Your order will be here very shortly. Here's a bottle of our finest champagne." The waiter popped the champagne cork and poured some in each of their cups. He then sat it on the table in case they wanted more and left.

"Set, after this deal-"

"Will be another BIG deal..."

"No, I promise that after this deal, I'll stay home for awhile." Pegasus told Seto, who looked at him incredulously. "Don't give me that look. I want to be there to help you plan for the wedding and cuddle with you at night and everything else."

"..." Seto smiled slightly. "Are you sure you can keep the promise?"

"Yes..." Pegasus said softly as he grabbed Seto's hand and kissed it gently. Seto smiled all the way. "I love you."

"I-" Seto was interrupted from replaying when Pegasus's phone began to ring. Seto glared, took his hand back again from Pegasus, and crossed his arms over his chest angrily. Pegasus looked at Seto apologetically as he answered his cell phone.

"Crawford here." Pegasus answered. "What do you want? Mumble from the other side of the phone What? I have to leave now? more mumbling Can this wait? more mumbling No! Don't tell them to cancel, I'm on my why now!"

Pegasus hangs up his cell phone and puts it in his packet as he quickly stands up and puts on his jacket. Seto shook his head.

"Look, Set...I'll be back before you know it." Pegasus said trying to make Seto smile.

"I thought you didn't have to go until the end of lunch." Seto stated looking pissed. "I guess I wasn't important enough to stay for just a couple of minutes, or at least until the food arrived."

"Set, don't say that! And stop acting bitchy." Pegasus snapped. "I have money to earn and I don't have time to argue with you! We will discuss this when I return. We will also plan the wedding."

"Is it always about money?" Seto growled. Pegasus's eyes narrowed. "You have plenty of money."

"...I said that I don't have time for this..." Pegasus mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Go ahead and leave!" Seto shouted at him. Pegasus paused, but left anyway. Seto sighed now feeling lonely. "Go...ahead..."

"Set, get ready!" Mokuba said while trying to pull Seto from his laptop.

"For what?" Seto asked looking at him slightly annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy writing in my journ-working."

"Well, write in it later. You have a date to get ready for!" Mokuba said closing down Seto's laptop's top Can't say that 10 times fast: Seto's laptop's top

"It's not a date, and I changed my mind. I'm not going." Seto said.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!" Seto argued, but Mokuba ignored him as he threw some clothes in his lap.

"Put those on! It took me the whole afternoon to find these sexy clothes for you to wear." Mokuba said. Seto's eyes narrowed.

"You were out of bed."

"Uh...he he..."

"Mokuba..."

"Seto, I promise I'll listen to you for the rest of the week if you just put on those clothes and leave."

"No."

"I'll even eat healthy."

"No..."

"No...sweets eaten in the house until the end of the week." Mokuba pleaded while pulling the puppy eyes. Seto sighed.

"You won't leave me alone, will you?" Seto said and Mokuba nodded. "At least, you'll be my slave-I mean do what I say until the end of the week with no sweets..."

Seto sighed and started changing his clothes. Fast Forward (Sorry ladies...and men too) Seto now had on tight, form-fitting black leather pants, a sleeveless black shirt with a low collar that showed off his pale smooth neck and part of his chest. He had on black boots.

"Great! Now, put in these earrings." Mokuba said as he handed Seto hooped earrings. Seto rolled his eyes and put two in his left ear and on in his right. "Great, you look great!"

"..." Seto sighed.

"Don't sigh! Now, Honda is waiting in the car outside in the front yard! Go!" Mokuba pushed Seto. Seto glared at Mokuba and moved slowly to Honda.

10 minutes later (Hey, when I said Seto moved SLOWLY, I mean that he moved SLOWLY!)

"What took you so long?" Honda asked Seto as he climbed in. "Got lost on the way? I wouldn't be too surprised."

"Shut up." Seto said as Honda pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the club. Seto looked out the window.

"Whatever...So...Mokuba dressed you..."

"Yep..." Seto answered and glanced at Honda, then looked back out the window. "He dressed you too?"

Honda was dressed in tight black jeans with a blue short sleeve button-up shirt, which there was three loose buttons to show off some chest.

"Yep, he wanted to loosen all my buttons...But I have to have some dignity." Honda said amused, while shaking his head. "He was really persistent, you know."

"He's a Kabia..." Seto stated smirking. Honda rolled his eyes.

**With Yami**

"I'm tired of singing!" Bakura complained as he plopped on a chair next to Jou, who was sitting across from Yami. "Why did we have to sing all our songs one behind another, Pharaoh?"

"Because, that way we have plenty of free time later." Yami explained. "We were suppose to sing a total of five songs tonight and we did. We even did an encore."

"You mean so that YOU have plenty of free time later WITH SETO." Jou said while rolling his eyes.

"Basically." Yami said, which made Bakura and Jou face-fault. They both got up after awhile. Yami rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that you don't want to _dance_ with Honda?"

"You sure, we can do this?" Jou asked after nodding.

"Of course!" Yami said.

"I'm not talking managing! I meant, will the crowd be alright?" Jou asked.

"That's what the DJ is for." Bakura stated as he got up and went to the bar.

"Great, now he's gonna get drunk." Jou said while shaking his head.

"Most likely..." Yami said looking at Bakura gulped down a beer.

**With Seto**

"We're here..." Honda said as he parked the car. Him and Seto got out of the car, walked to the club, and went in. They looked around. "Great place here."

"Yeah." Seto agreed walking to the bar. He sat down on a stool.

"What'll it be cutie?" The bartender asked. They both looked in shock at who it was.

"Duke?" They both said. Duke, said person, winked at them.

"What's up Set, Big Bro?" He greeted them. "What brings you two preps here?"

"This where you're working now..." Honda concluded.

"No, I'm just waiting for the real bartender to return from his bathroom break." Duke said sarcastically. Honda smacked him side the head. "Hey!"

"Hey, too. How are you doing?" Honda said smirking.

"Fine, stank you."

"Immature." Seto stated rolling his eyes. Duke grins at him.

"What will it be Miss Crawford?" Duke asks. Seto glared at him and Honda hit him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"They-had-an-argument." Honda hissed at Duke, who winced at the mistake.

"Oh, sorry Set."

"..." Seto sighed.

"How about I give you a Virgin Maiden on the house?" Duke asked and started making the drink after Seto nodded his head.

"I'll have the same, but make my Virgin a Loose Maiden."

"Sure thing." Duke said as he continued mixing drinks. Once he was done he slid them to each person. "Here you go."

"Thanks..." Seto muttered as he took a sip of his drink. He really didn't drink that much.

"Haven't I seen you before?" A familiar, mildly drunk voice said. Seto turned his head to see Bakura staring at him from a couple of stools over. "Ah, it's you! How are you?"

"...uh...fine..." Seto answered.

"And you?" Bakura asked Honda who looked at him quizzically.

"Fine...I guess..."

"Good, good. So, how's the kids? I bet the youngest still has that temper...hehehe..."

"Ok..." Duke whispered staring at Bakura. Honda and Seto blinked.

"So, do you still live in your beaver dam by the river?"

"..." Duke, Seto, and Honda sweat-dropped.

"Excuse him, he is drunk." Yami said, startling Seto, while sitting down on a stool. He smirked. "Once he gets drunk enough, he loves to talk. And while he's talking when he's drunk, he says weird things."

"I'm not drunk." Bakura argued, causing Yami to roll his eyes.

"So, are you having fun?" Yami asked Seto, who shook his head. "What? No fun!"

"I don't think that there's anything to do here." Seto stated while sipping his drink again.

"Anything to do here...? Hm...you don't say..." Yami said while stroking his chin with his right hand. "How about I make a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah, if I find something for you to do and have fun, you'll go out with me on a better and official real date. And if I don't you don't have worry about me bother you anymore."

"This is not a date." Seto argued blushing slightly.

"Yes, it is." Yami stated while grabbing Seto's drink and sitting it on the counter. He pulled him up. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Seto asked him.

"To dance, of course!" Yami answered. When they reached the dance floor 'Burning Bright' by Shinedown was playing. Yami's arm went around Seto's waist. Seto hesitantly put his arms around Yami's neck and they slowly began to dance.

_I feel like there is no need for... conversation..._

_Some questions are better left... unreasoned..._

_And I'd rather reveal my self in my... situation..._

_Now and then I consider... my hesitation..._

"If Pegasus was here he would kill me..." Seto thought and looked up at Yami, who was staring at him. Neither said anything at all. "On a date-not really a date- with another guy..."

_The more the light shines through me,_

_I pretend to close my eyes._

_The more the dark consumes me,_

_I pretend I'm burning...burning bright..._

Seto blushed slightly, but kept staring at Yami and studying him. Once, Seto looked at his eyes, he couldn't stop staring at them. "His eyes..."

_I wonder if the things I did were just... to be different..._

_To spend myself off a consistent change of... my existence..._

_And I would surly redeem myself in my... desperation..._

_Here and my now I express... my situation..._

"His eyes...they look warm... and fiery, but friendly...Pegasus's eyes use to do that all the time..." Seto thought. "Now they look emotionless, but they look like that sometimes..."

_The more the light shines through me,_

_I pretend to close my eyes._

_The more the dark consumes me,_

_I pretend I'm burning bright._

"His arms feel better around my waist than Pegasus, whose arms are rough and big..." Seto said looking down. "And my arms feel better around his neck..."

_The more the light shines through me,_

_I pretend to close my eyes._

_The more the dark consumes me,_

_I pretend I'm burning..._

"Wait, why am I comparing Yami to Pegasus or is it vice-versa? Who cares, I shouldn't do it!"

_There's nothing ever wrong, but nothings ever right._

_Such a cruel contradiction..._

_I know I cross the line, its not easy to define._

_I'm born to real indecision._

"I've only known this guy for not even a day and I'm acting like a girl with a high school crush." Seto scolded his self. He thought about pulling away from Yami; and as if Yami could read his mind, Yami tighten the grip around his waist slightly. Seto blushed slightly. "I should really stop dancing...but...I feel comfortable...relax...

_There's always something new._

_Some path I'm suppose to chose,_

_With no particular rhyme or reason..._

"I should definitely not be out here dancing with an almost complete stranger!".

_The more the light shines through me,_

_I pretend to close my eyes._

_The more the dark consumes me,_

_I pretend I'm burning bright._

_(I pretend I...)_

Seto finally gave up, closed his eyes, and tighten his grip slightly around Yami's neck. He slowly leaned his head against Yami's chest

Yami smiled as Seto laid his head on his chest. He heard Seto sigh in contentment. Yami laid his chin on Seto's head.

_The more the light shines through me,_

_I pretend to close my eyes._

_The more the dark consumes me,_

_I pretend I'm burning..._

_I feel like there is no need for conversation..._

"Are you having fun yet?" Yami asked quietly as he reluctantly pulled away from Seto. Seto opened his eyes and looked at Yami.

"It was alright..." Seto admitted while holding back a blush. Yami frowned slightly and thought for a while.

"How about a song?" Yami suggested. Seto tilted his confused. "Karokee!"

"...um..." Yami dragged Seto to the stage. Once on stage, Yami took the microphone in his hand and Seto sat on a chair.

"Alright, this song is dedicated to Seto points at Seto! It's called Bleed like me!"

Yami started to sing as he looked at the audience.

_Hundred layers scratch the deepest, have you broken skin this time?_

_Made your mark and took me deeper as you trap me with your eyes._

_Held my hand over your mouth as you scream at me to feel..._

_But my scars with understanding, I can't promise you a thing!_

Yami looked Seto as he sung.

_Can you tell?_

_That I picked my poison well, that I have no more to sell to you?_

_Is really that important that I settle down?_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?_

_I'll search for the one who bleeds, I reach for the one who bleeds..._

Yami takes a step towards Seto, whose looking at him while blushing slightly.

_I forget to dream in color, I am better off alone._

_On assault or under cover, we are shadows on our on_

_Lose ourselves in open waters, always swimming back to shore_

_My addictions have no boundaries and now I'm crying out for more_

_Can you tell?_

_That I picked my poison well, that I have no more to sell to you?_

_Is really that important that I settle down_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts_

_I'll search for the one who bleeds, I reach for the one who bleeds...like me_

Yami looks at Seto intently as if he is thinking something.

_I have my doubts, I have my doubts_

_And so does everybody else._

_So, help me take this all away._

_You gotta help me take this all away._

_Please, help me take this all away and bleed like me._

Yami takes another step to Seto.

_So, help me take this all away._

_You gotta help me take this all away._

_Please, help me take this all away and bleed like me._

Yami smiles at Seto as he took the final step, so that he was in front of Seto.

_Is really that important that I settle down_

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts_

_I'll search for the one who bleeds, I reach for the one who bleeds..._

Yami held a hand out to Seto, who looked at it.

_I'll reach for!_

_I'll reach for!_

_I'll reach for!_

_I'll reach for!_

Seto blushed as he took Yami's hand. Yami pulled him up quickly for a short gentle kiss gently on the lips.

_I'll reach for the one who bleeds...like me! (Like me. Like me. Like me.)_

Everyone clapped and whistled. Some even did cat-calls as they left the stage hand in hand. Once off stage, Yami turned to Seto.

"Are you having fun yet?" Yami asked him. Seto frowned deeply as he looked up at Yami. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave..." Seto said and started to brush past Yami, but Yami grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" Yami repeated his question confused.

"None of your business." Seto replied coldly, shocking Yami. He saw this as a perfect opportunity, so he yanked his arm free from Yami's grip and quickly walked over to Honda, who was talking with Jou.

"Honda, we have to go!" Seto stated, interrupting their conversation. Honda looked at Seto confused. He was about to complain, but then he noticed the look in Seto's eyes. Seto was afraid of something.

"Yeah, let's go..." Honda said standing up.

"Seto, I don't understand." Yami's voice said from a couple of yards away. Seto's frown deepened as he turned and ran out of the club. Honda quickly followed Seto. They both quickly got into Honda's car and drove away.

With Yami

"Great job Yami!" Jou said angrily at him. "I was just about to get me some digits, when you ruined it! Thanks a lot!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Yami said.

"Really...cause if Seto hadn't freaked out, Honda would still be here!" Jou pointed out.

"I don't know what caused Seto to freak out...He acted fine, even after I kissed him, until I asked him if he was having fun yet..."

"You kissed him! No wonder he freaked out!" A drunk Bakura chipped in. Yami frowned and pushed Bakura off the stool that he was sitting in. "Hey! Hey?"

"What?" Jou asked while looking down at Bakura.

"There's no alcohol down here!" Bakura complained. Jou and Yami raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore him.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" Duke suggested.

"That's a great idea, but I don't have his number."

"I do." Duke said smiling.

"You do?"

"You do too."

"I do?" Yami looked at him confused.

"Yeah, your younger brother his younger brother's best friend." Duke explained.

"That's right! I'll call and ask what was wrong!"

* * *

**AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're weclome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something wrong, let me know. Oh, and I forget the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to AND IN THIS CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN 'BURNING BRIGHT' BY SHINEDOWN OR 'BLEED LIKE ME' BY TRAPT even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me...phw... wipes sweat from forehead with right hand.**

**Bye now! waves**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**: _"You kissed him! No wonder he freaked out!" A drunk Bakura chipped in. Yami frowned and pushed Bakura off the stool that he was sitting in. "Hey!... Hey?"_

_"What?" Jou asked while looking down at Bakura._

_"There's no alcohol down here!" Bakura complained. Jou and Yami raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore him._

_"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" Duke suggested._

_"That's a great idea, but I don't have his number."_

_"I do." Duke said smiling._

_"You do?"_

_"You do too."_

_"I do?" Yami looked at him confused._

_"Yeah, your younger brother his younger brother's best friend." Duke explained._

_"That's right! I'll call and ask what was wrong!"

* * *

_

**With Seto**

"Want to tell me what that all was about?" Honda asked Seto as he drove them home. Seto shook his head and continued to look out the window. Honda sighed, but drove in silence. However, he couldn't take the silence amymore; ergo, he started making a one-sided conversation. "It was pretty cool in the club. I mean, at least I thought so. And Jou...slight blush...He's alright...Though he does come on a little strong...Seto looks at Honda while rasing his eyebrow. Honda catches the look. Ok, he comes on really strong."

Seto chuckles and turns to look back at the window.

Honda dropped Seto at his house and left. Once Seto entered the house, he found it to be quiet.

"It's quiet...too quiet..." Seto said to himself as he walked into the living room. He stumbled around in the dark looking for the light switch. He clicked it on and was startled to find Mokuba sitting on the recliner staring at him dissapointtedly. "Mokuba?"

"Seto, why didn't you stay?" Mokuba asked. "From what I heard, you and Yami were hitting it off."

"That is none of your business." Seto told Mokuba sternly. "I shouldn't have let you fooled me into going to that dumb club."

"Seto, Yami's worried about the impression he's made on you." Mokuba told Seto. Seto snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mokuba." Seto said dismissing the subject.

"What did he do wrong? Was it the dancing, singing, or kissing?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't have time for your questions Mokuba." Seto told him. Mokuba pouted for a while, then smirked misvously as he a plan formed in his head. Seto caught the look. "Why do you look like that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Mokuba said while putting his hands up in a defense gesture. Seto studied him for awhile with narrow eyes before he left to go to his room and sleep.

The next day during lunch, Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yugi's number.

"Moshi, Moshi." Yugi answered. "What is it Moki? Did you talk to Seto yet?"

"I _attempted_ to _talk_ to him, but..." Mokuba trailed off.

"He dismissed it?"

"Yep! But I have a plan forming!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Uw...is it a good one?" Yugi asked getting excited.

"Of course." Mokuba answered proudly. "Seto will probably stay home tomorrow, so I'll ask Seto if I can have some friends over."

"And we come over bringing Yami. Yami will corner Seto, and then they will kiss and make up."

"You know me too well Yugi-kun." Mokuba said smiling. "It's like we're meet to be together as friends!"

**With Yugi**

Yugi blushed.

"Um...well..." Yugi bit his bottom lip.

"Yugi!" Yami called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Yugi shouted to Yami, then spoke to Mokuba. "I have to go Moki, I'll start the plan in motion."

"Ok, Soredewa no chi hodo! Yugi-kun!"

"Soredewa no chi hodo..." Yugi whispered as Mokuba cut off his phone. He cut his off and sighed as he left his room to see what Yami wanted. He ran downstair. "Yami!"

"In the kitchen Yugi, its lunch time!" Yami shouted from the kitchen.

**With Yami**

"So, what were you and Mokuba talking about?" Yami asked Yugi as he sat across from him at the table.

"Oh...just about Seto and you..." Yugi said and started eating his steak.

"Seto, what about him?" Yami asked anxiously.

"Ah, vust vits and pisses. Tits and tats." Yugi said. Yami gave him a look. Yugi swallowed. "What I said was just bits and pieces. This and that."

"Did Mokuba find out why he left?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head no. Yami sighed.

"Why do you care? You've never cared about a rejected booty call." Bakura stated. Yami frowned.

"I don't know...its just...I looked into his eyes...and...there's...something about him..." Yami said trying to find the right words.

"You're becoming too soft Pharoah." Bakura scolded.

"And you're becoming too noisey, Bakura. Mind your business." Ryou scolded Bakura, who pouted.

"I think that you should come with me tomorrow, Yami." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked confused.

"I'm going over to Mokuba's house to play." Yugi told him.

"I might can't make it Yugi..." Yami started.

"I heard that Seto's going to be there _hint hint_."

"But then again, I think I can." Yami added quickly.

"Yami and Seto sitting in the tree." Marik started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ryou chiped in.

"I wish..." Yami said as he started to eat.

"It'll work out for ya' Yami!" Jou said, then stuffed his mouth with food.

"Just like Honda." Bakura stated, smirking at Jou as he choked a little on his food. Once he recovered, he patted his chest and glared at Bakura. "Just stating the truth..."

"..." Jou still glared at Bakura, but started to eat once again.

**With Seto**

"Seto, can I invite some friends over?" Mokuba asked.

"Moki..." Seto started, but saw Mokuba making his puppy face. "Fine...sigh...just a few."

"Can they spend the night?"

"...if you have their parents' permissions." Seto said, sighing again.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said while jumping up and down. He ran out of the room. Seto rolled his eyes.

"That kid..." Seto said and shook his head. He jumped slightly as he heard as he heard the phone rung. He picked it up. "Seto."

"Hi, Set, love." Pegasus said through the phone.

"Pegasus!" Seto exclaimed excitedly.

"Who else? How are you doing love?" Pegasus asked. "Anything new happening?"

"Fine...and no..." Seto lied. "How is your business trip so far?"

"It's going great. I might even be able to come home early." Pegasus told him. "I'd sent you a gift that should arive in...5...4...3...2...1..."

The doorbell rung and Seto ran to answer it with the phone still in his hand.

"Hello." Seto said as he opened the door to the delivery guy.

"Two dozen white roses, a box of chocolates, a card, and a stuff animal." The delivery guy said as he handed Seto a clipboard. "Please sign on the dotted line."

Seto signed on the dotted line. The guy gave Seto the flowers. He gave Seto time to place those down before handing him a box of chocolates and a card that was as tall as Mokuba. He then gave Seto a stuff animal (Blue Eyes White Dragon).

"Thank you." Seto said and shut the door. He held the phone to his ear. "You didn't have to Pegasus..."

"Yes, I did. Look, I know I was rude and I left on bad terms, so I just wanted to make you feel better." Pegasus stated. "Did you open the card?"

Seto put down the phone and opened card. A melody started to play.

"To my darling, Set. I miss you and you me. So here's a picture till the end of the week. Love Pegasus." Seto read and looked to the other side of the card. There was a picture of Pegasus there smirking at him. Seto rolled his eyes as he put the phone back to his ear. "You suck at writing to me and, in the picture, you're suppose to be smiling, not smirking."

"It's the thought that counts." Pegasus stated. "Do you like your animal?"

"Yes, I think I have a name for it."

"Name?" Pegasus questioned, sounding amused. "Do tell me."

"Purezento, Pure for short."

"Really now..."

"I think that it's a good name!"

"It is...So, what is your plan for today?"

"Stay in my room, eat, and type of my laptop." Seto told him. "Mokuba's having friends over."

"Wow, that sounds exciting." Pegasus said sarcastly. Seto rolled his eyes. He heard some voices in the background. "I have to go Set. I'll see you later. Kiss."

"Bye." Seto said right before Pegasus hung up the phone. He called the butler to take his things upstairs and thanked him. He sighed as he heared the doorbell ring.

"I got it, it's my friends!" Mokuba said excitedly as he ran to get the door. Seto shook his head and went into the kitchen to get some ice cream. He heard familar voices talking excitedly.

"So, where's your brother?" Seto heard a voice ask. Seto rolled his eyes, but then thought about how familar it sounded.

"In the kitchen, he's about to eat some 'comfort' ice cream." Mokuba told the person. Seto's lip pursed. "He eats it until he feels better."

"It's not 'comfort' ice cream." Seto muttered. "And I only eat until I'm full."

Seto keep mumbling to himself. He was not paying attention to where he was going, so ran into someone. He held his ice cream and steadyed himself.

"Sorry." He mummbled, and thought: _That chest felt familar_.

"It's my fault." He heard Yami's voice say. Seto looked up startled. "I was thinking about, well you."

"..." Seto blushed slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Mokuba invited the whole gang to come over and stay for the night." Yami told Seto, who frowned.

"So, you all were the 'friends'." Seto concluded.

"Yep, so are you that upset about the club?" Yami asked Seto. "Mokuba told me that you only eat ice cream if you are upset. It's your 'comfort food'"

"It's none of your business." Seto told Yami, who frowned. Seto walked past him and into the living room, where the others were talking excitedly.

"Was it the dance, the song, the...kiss?" Yami asked, but Seto ignored him.

"Hi, Seto!" Yugi said as he ran up to him. "I like what you are wearing today, but it could be more sexier for Yami."

" '' " Seto looked at Yugi, then quietly walked up the stairs.

"I think that he's sexy enough." Bakura stated, which made Seto blush and mutter idoit.

"What's so sexy about blue jeans?" Marik asked.

"It's not the blue jeans that's sexy, it's the ass in it." Bakura said, which made Seto quicken his pace up the stairs. He heard a hard smack of something hitting something.

"Kuso!" Bakura yelled. "That hurt like hell, Pharoah!"

"Then, you'll think twice about saying stuff like that!" Yami voice roared.

Once in his room, Seto sat on his bed and started eating his ice cream.

_Wrong...everyone wants to know what as wrong...It wasn't the dance...the song...the kiss...it was me...enjoying it... I enjoyed it too much. I'm about to get married to someone who I **know** and I can't form a crush on someone whom I had just met in a club._ Seto thought and frowned. He sighed and continued eating his ice cream, but this time getting bigger spoonfulls.

* * *

**AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're weclome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something wrong, let me know. Oh, and I forget the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to AND IN THIS CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN 'BURNING BRIGHT' BY SHINEDOWN OR 'BLEED LIKE ME' BY TRAPT even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me...phw... wipes sweat from forehead with right hand.**

**Bye now! waves**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap**: _"It's none of your business." Seto told Yami, who frowned. Seto walked past him and into the living room, where the others were talking excitedly._

_"Was it the dance, the song, the...kiss?" Yami asked, but Seto ignored him._

_"Hi, Seto!" Yugi said as he ran up to him. "I like what you are wearing today, but it could be more sexier for Yami."_

_" '' " Seto looked at Yugi, then quietly walked up the stairs._

_"I think that he's sexy enough." Bakura stated, which made Seto blush and mutter idiot._

_"What's so sexy about blue jeans?" Marik asked._

_"It's not the blue jeans that's sexy, it's the ass in it." Bakura said, which made Seto quicken his pace up the stairs. He heard a hard smack of something hitting something._

_"Kuso!" Bakura yelled. "That hurt like hell, Pharaoh!"_

_"Then, you'll think twice about saying stuff like that!" Yami voice roared._

_Once in his room, Seto sat on his bed and started eating his ice cream._

_Wrong...everyone wants to know what as wrong...It wasn't the dance...the song...the kiss...it was me...enjoying it... I enjoyed it too much. I'm about to get married to someone who I **know** and I can't form a crush on someone whom I had just met in a club. Seto thought and frowned. He sighed and continued eating his ice cream, but this time getting bigger spoonfuls._

**With Seto**

"Seto, I'm hungry!" Mokuba shouted through the door at Seto, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Order some food then!" Seto shouted back and then stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"...Just come on out Seto!"

"Maybe later..."

"We both know, in Seto language, means never!" Mobuka told him flatly. "If you don't come out...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Seto asked and looked at the door while eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"I'll show them THE VIDEO TAPE!" Mokuba answered evilly. Seto quickly got off the bed, ice cream completely forgotten on it, and ran to the door. He opened it and looked at Mokuba helplessly.

"You wouldn't?"

"Would..." Mokuba smiles evilly at Seto. Seto glared at him.

"..."

"Let's head down stairs shall we? Honda's here." Mokuba told Seto as he turned around and descended the stairs. Seto crossed his arms and stiffly followed Mokuba.

"_When I find those TAPES, I'm going to make sure that they are destroyed! Then, I'm going to get revenge on Mokuba!_" Seto thought as he increased his glare on the back of Mokuba's head. Mokuba sweat-dropped.

When they arrived down stairs, Ryou and Marik were playing Dead or Alive 4 on the X-Box ©. Honda was on the couch trying to scoot away from Jou who kept inching closer to him with a mischief look on his face. Yami, Yugi, and Bakura were playing with Poker cards.

"Hey, guys look who I brought!" Mokuba exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing, well except Ryou.

"You're cheating!" Marik yelled at Ryou, who smirked.

"The control was in your hands, not my fault you weren't looking." Ryou told him.

"Seto!" Honda shouted as he jumped up from the couch and ran up to Seto, who was now in the living room with them. He looked at Seto with relief. Seto shook his head and smirked at Honda. "Coming on strong?"

"Like you wouldn't guess..." Honda whispered.

"Come over here and play some cards?" Yugi told Seto. Seto walked over to them.

"I'm not that good."Seto told Yugi as he pulled up a chair to watch. "Even Mokuba beats me in poker."

"Alright! New game! Let's play strip poker!" Bakura declared as soon as Seto said that. Yami's right eye twitched; and he stomped on Bakura's left foot. "Pharaoh!"

Bakura glared at Yami as he quickly abandoned the his cards to nurse his foot.

"Why does Bakura call you Pharaoh?" Seto asked Yami. Yami looked at Seto slightly nervous.

"Eh...no reason." Yami answered. Seto raised an eyebrow, then looked over at Bakura who was lighting a cigarette. Seto frowned and grabbed the cigarette from Bakura.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"If I give this back, you are going outside to smoke it." Seto told Bakura, who pouted.

"But it's hot enough to lit all my pack of cigarettes." Bakura complained.

"Too bad..." Seto said and stuck it in a nearby glass of water. "I don't want that stuff near me or Mokuba. It's bad enough that Pea-Anyway, don't do it."

"..." Bakura just stared at his cigarette. Yami looked at Seto curiously, wondering what name he was going to say.

"Seto, I ordered five pizzas and three orders of sushi!" Mokuba told Seto.

"Five?" Seto questioned.

"You don't know these guys." Yugi told Seto. "They can put away, especially Jou."

"You're one to talk Mister I-eat-every-kind-of-sweets-and-junk-food-at-anytime-but-if-its-healthy-I-get-sick-and-not-hungry." Jou pointed out.

"Not true..." Yugi argued.

"Mokuba's the same way when he spends the night." Jou said. Seto looked at Mokuba, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh...well...who wants to play some games! It's 8:00!" Mokuba exclaimed and ran upstairs.

He soon came running back down with a big bag. He sat it down and pulled out a bottle.

"UW...spend the bottle..." Bakura smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Uh, no. Truth or Dare!" Mokuba told him.

Everyone sat around the table, except for Seto and Honda.

"Aren't you going to play Honda?" Jou asked. Honda shook his head.

"Aren't YOU playing Seto?" Mokuba and Yugi asked.

"No. I'm down here isn't that good enough?" Seto asked.

"I suppose..." Mokuba answered with a slight frown. "But it's going to be fun..."

"..." Seto gave Mokuba a look.

"Really fun." Yugi said, which made Seto turn his look on him.

"That is NOT going to make me want to play." Seto told them. They pouted.

"Fine..." Mokuba said to him, then to the others. "Whoever spins the bottle asks the person that it lands truth or dare. If they refuse to do a dare, then they can choose an alternate dare. Yugi, you can spend first!"

"Thanks Mokie..." Yugi said, blushing. Yugi reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Jou. "Ok. Jou, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"I dare you to..." Yugi started, but his stomach growled. "Give me half your share of pizza."

"What!" Jou shouted. "If I refuse?"

"I get all your pizza." Yugi told him. Jou glared at Yugi, but it soon turned mischief.

"Fine...You'll get half my share of pizza..." Jou said evilly.

"Uh..."

"My turn!" Ryou exclaimed and spun the bottle. It landed on Mokuba. "Mokuba, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Ryou asked. Mokuba blinked, then blushed.

"Uh..." Everyone leaned in closer.

"Well?" Yami asked.

"I...like...I...like...y.."

"Who?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"I-like-Yugi..." He answered and looked down.

"Yes!" Yugi yelled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I thought as much." Seto stated, which caused everyone except Mokuba and Yugi to look at him. Yugi was currently trying to catch Mokuba's eyes, which were avoiding his. "Don't tell me none of YOU thought the same!"

"I wasn't going to say it out loud..." Marik mumbled.

"I...like you too..." Yugi suddenly said. Everyone looked at him, including Mokuba. Yugi was blushing heavily as he walked around the table and sat next to Mokuba. Mokuba smiled shyly as Yugi took his hand into his own.

"Ow...That's sooo cute!" Honda squealed. Everyone looked at him. "What? I have a soft spot for young love, so what?"

"Anyway, let's just end this game..." Ryou said. "Obviously the love birds need time to talk."

"..." Mokuba and Yugi blushed. Mokuba got up, pulling Yugi with him; and they both left the room.

"So...Entertain us Seto!" Marik shouted to Seto, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"One: Why would I entertain you? You're Mokuba's guest, not mine. Two: How am I suppose to entertain you?" Seto pointed out. "And why didn't you say anything to Honda?" Bakura gave a lecherous look.

"You and Honda could-" Bakura started, but was stopped by a glare from Honda, Seto, Yami, and Jou. "Or not...never mind. Seesh!"

"Why don't we watch the movie that I rented." Yami suggested. The doorbell rung. Seto got.

"I'll answer it." He told everyone as he headed towards the door. When he opened it, he saw a teenager about his age. He was holding some pizza and a box of something else. The teenager looked at Seto slightly surprised, which he quickly turned into a 'check out' look.

"Ordered pizza?" He asked. Seto nodded his head.

"Follow me." Seto said as he turned around and walked into the kitchen. "You can sit them on the counter. How much do I owe you?"

"Well, it's 40.50 if you want to pay me. It's free if you give me your number." He said slyly. Seto blushed slightly as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He handed him 55.00.

"You can keep the change." Seto told him.

"I'd much rather keep you." He told Seto. Seto's blush increased. Seto quickly turned around and led him back to the door.

"Thank you." Seto said and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Yami asked Seto.

"Food." Seto told him.

"Food, where!" Jou asked, drooling slightly.

"In the kitch-" Seto answered, which caused everyone to rush past him and to the kitchen. Seto rolled his eyes and followed them.

"Man, I'm full..." Yugi said and patted his belly.

"Well, I'm not!" Jou complained. "It's all your fault! No one else had a stupid dare but me!"

"It's just your luck." Mokuba said, defending Yugi (who smiled at him).

"I'm going to bed." Seto said, standing up. Bakura opened his mouth. "Alone."

Seto had just taken a shower and was about to climb into bed when he noticed a tipped over bucket of melted ice cream all over his bed. He groaned.

"Great...Now I have to sleep in another bed...I'll clean that up in the morning." Seto said as he grabbed his pillow and left the room. He went to the room across from him and opened the door, expecting no one to be in there. Boy, was he wrong! Yami stood there with nothing on but a towel. Seto was staring for a little while, when all of a sudden...Yami dropped the towel!

"Che!" Seto shouted and closed the door quickly. He quickly went to another room, making sure that it was empty, and ran into the bathroom. He stuck tissue up his nose in hopes to stop the nose bleed. "I can't believe this...I hope he didn't see me..."

Seto sighed as he laid down on the bed waiting for his nose to stop bleeding. He was there for about a minute when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me Honda." Honda answered through the door. "Can I come in Seto?"

"Yeah." Seto said and sat up in the bed as Honda opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him. "How did you know that I was in here?"

"Well, your room was empty, 'cept for the ice cream covered bed." Honda teased. "And Yami took your second favorite room, he's looking for you by the way. Something about you walking in on him... Anyway, I decided to try every door down this hall."

"Right...Why are you here?"

"It's Jou."

"What about him?"

"I'm starting to dislike him. He's coming on to strong." Honda explained. "Just like-"

"Varon?" Seto finished. Honda nodded his head with a slight frown.

"Anyway, I locked my door and fell asleep...and..."

"Did you have the dream again?" Seto asked. Honda nodded his head. Seto sighed, then patted the other side of the bed. "Yes, you can sleep with me."

"Thanks, Set..." Honda said brightly and hopped to the bed. He climbed in, followed by Seto. Soon, the both of them fell asleep.

**WITH YAMI**

"Have you seen Seto?" Yami asked Mokuba, who shook his head.

"Me neither." Yugi said. Yami sighed and left the room.

"I want to say good night to him...Maybe he's asleep already. He did go to bed early."

"Yo! Yami, have you seen Honda?" Jou asked Yami. Yami shook his head. "Damn, he's not in his room..."

"He probably went to the bathroom." Yami suggested.

"No, he's bathroom is attached to his room. I looked in it to see if he was in there, maybe taking a shower."

"O...O"

"He he...I guess I'll just go to bed and see him in the morning." Jou told Yami, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I will too."

**WITH SETO**

Seto woke early as usual. He sat up and stretched, which woke Honda up. Honda sat up while grumbling and rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you wake up so damn early?" Honda asked grumpily.

"Because, Pegasus is calling my room soon." Seto answered as he stood up. He left the room and quietly, but quickly went back to his room. He had just walked in, when the phone started to ring. Seto smiled as he picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Set, how's my love?" Pegasus asked. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you know, considering you're right there with your work."

"Set..." Pegasus groaned.

"Fine...I'm doing fine."

"That's good. Ashiteru."

"You too." Seto said with a big smile.

"Set, I have something to tell you." Pegasus said. Seto frowned.

"It better not-"

"No, I'm not coming home late. I'm actually coming home two days earlier."

"You are!"

"Didn't I just say that?" He teased Seto. Seto frowned slightly.

"Saying it and doing it are two different things." Seto pointed out.

"True; however, I AM coming home. So, did you and your ice cream have fun?"

"At the beginning, then things got sticky."

"Mmm...do tell, don't forget details." Pegasus said lecherously. Seto rolled his eyes at Pegasus.

"That's NOT what I meant! I was eating, Mokuba came in, and I forgot about it. When I came back, it was melted and soaked into my sheets and bed."

"Boy, do you know how to take the fun out of a fantasy." Pegasus joked. Seto laughed a little. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"...I haven't thought of any actually." Seto told him.

"Aw, my poor wittle Set."

"Aw, my jackass Peg."

"Such a mouth! For shame!" Pegasus mocked scolded. Seto laughed again. It was times like these that reminded him of the old Pegasus, the one he fell in love with. He heard some noises in the background. "Set love, I have to leave. I'll call you later or you can call my cell. Bye love."

"..." Seto didn't answer. He sighed as he heard the phone being hung up. He hung up the phone. Seto took a shower and picked out a pair of black shorts that went to his thigh and navy blue tank top. It was time for his ususal run. He ran every other day, a long with Honda. And today was the other day.

He went to Honda's room that he usually stayed in when he stayed over and knocked on the door. Honda opened the door and came out with the same thing Seto had on, but his tank top was sky blue.

"Ready?" Honda asked. Seto nodded his head. They made it out of the house without anyone disturbing them, because everyone else were late sleepers.

"So, how's Pege-sue?" Honda asked as they began their jog.

"The usual..." Seto answered. "In love with work..."

"Ah...So, how built is he?" Honda asked lecherously. Seto looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"Yami, I know you saw him nakey. So spill!"

"..." Seto slowed down his jogging as he concentrated on stopping a nose bleed.

"That hot, huh?" Honda teased. Seto glared at him slightly. Seto was going to say something, when Honda's cell phone rung. Honda pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller i.d. What he saw made him frown. "Varon..."

"That bastard has a nerve calling you." Seto said while shaking his head. They stopped jogging.

"I know..." Honda agreed as he answered the phone. "What do you want Varon?"

"What? I can't call my babe everyone now and then?" Varon asked through the phone.

"Last time I checked your babe was Mai." Honda stated. "I want you to stop calling me on my phone, writing me letters, or any other attempts to contact me!"

Honda hung up before Varon could answer. Seto laughed at that. Honda smiled slightly; and they continued their jog.

"..." They jogged in silence.

"Seto, where were you!?!" Yami asked as soon as they walked into the house. "Jou and I..."

He trailed off, beginning to drool at the site of Seto in shorts, a tank top, and sweating. The sweat made the shorts and tank top cling to him. Yami licked his lips.

"Honda!" Jou yelled as he ran up to Honda and tackled him. Honda grunted and tried to push Jou off.

"Get off!" Honda told him. Jou just hugged him tighter. Seto kicked Jou in the side slightly hard. Jou grunted and rolled off of Honda.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jou yelled as he pointed and glared at Seto, who glared back. "Why'd ya do that?"

"To get you off me." Honda answered for Seto as he climbed to his feet. Honda glared at Jou. Jou pouted as he stood up. Seto and Honda, followed by a sulking Jou, walked past a still dazed Yami and into the kitchen.

"What'll it be boys?" Anzu asked and winked her eyes at Honda and Seto, who smiled at her.

"The usual babe." Honda answered.

"Babe?" Jou asked.

"We have nick names for each other." Mokuba explained. "Mine's Mokie, runt, baby bro, or little guy. Anzu is babe, baby, cook, or mother. Honda is Hon or grey (long story). Seto is Set, Ni-saan, blue (because of his eyes), or diamond."

"Oh, well! I want a nick name!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How about 'cutie pie'?" Mokuba suggested with a slight blush. Yugi blushed. Honda 'awed'. "Or 'Carmine'? I say that color describes your eyes."

"Kay, Mokie..." Yugi accepted shyly. Everyone, but Honda (who 'awed' some more) rolled their eyes.

"Name should have been 'sappy'." Bakura muttered.

Everyone was now full and sitting in the theater room arguing about what movie to watch.

"I want to watch 'Adrenaline©'!" Bakura shouted.

"I want to watch 'Pirates of the Carribean 2: Dead Man's Chest©'!" Jou shouted.

"I want to watch...well anything!" Marik shouted.

"Just vote on it." Yugi suggested. Mokuba smiled at Yugi.

"You're so smart. If you didn't suggest that, they'll probably still argue." Mokuba told Yugi, who blushed.

"I vote for 'Adrenaline!" Bakura said.

"Partes!" Jou said.

"Adrenaline." Ryou voted.

"Ah, come on! You only voted that cause he's your bro!" Jou complained, to which Ryou shrugged his shoulders at.

"I vote Partes!" Marik said.

"I vote 'Partes!" Yugi said.

"Me too!" Mokuba said.

"You only voted that cause your boyfriend did!" Bakura complained, which made Yugi and Mokuba blush.

"I vote 'Adrenaline." Honda said.

"What?!?" Jou exclaimed. "You're suppose to be on MY side!"

"I vote 'Adrenaline' as well." Yami said. Everyone then looked at Seto expectantly. Seto pretended to clean his nails and not notice them.

"Well..." Jou started.

"Neither." Seto answered, which made everyone face plant on the floor.

"What?!?"

"Fine, I chose..." Seto trailed off. Bakura crossed his fingers, while Jou silently prayed. "'Adrenaline."

"Man!" Jou said in defeat.

"Ha! In yo face!" Bakura shouted as he danced his victory dance. Jou glared at him.

"Not a half bad movie..." Jou mumbled.

"Told you, baka!" Bakura stated, while crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"So, what does everyone want to do now...?" Mokuba asked, but before anyone could answer...he shouted. "I know! We'll play games that we didn't do last night."

With that said, Mokuba ran to get and brought back his bag of 'goodies'. He stuck his head in there and felt around. After about a minute, he pulled his hand out.

"Ta da!" He said. "We're going to play Twister©!"

"Kay." Everyone, but Seto and Honda said. Everyone lined up, but Seto and Honda.

"Aren't you playing Seto?" Yami asked.

"No." Seto said as he sat down on the couch.

"What about you H-"

"Nope." He answered as he sat down next to Seto.

"It'll be fun." Ryou said.

"Let me think...still no." Seto said.

"I hate to do this..." Mokuba threaten.

"Do what?" Yugi asked. Seto and Honda narrowed their eyes.

"Set...Hon...do you really want them to see 'The Video'?" Mokuba asked. Both Seto and Honda's eyes opened wide.

"You wouldn't..." Honda asked, sounding unsure.

"He would..." Seto answered for Mokuba.

"What's 'The Video'?" Jou asked confused, as well as everyone else was

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Yami said.

"Nothing!" Honda and Seto shouted at the same time, causing Yami, Jou, and Bakura to raise their eyebrow.

"So, Set?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"Fine...but only one game." Seto agreed, sounding defeated.

"Hon?" He asked Honda.

"Same..." Honda asked, sounding the same as Seto.

"Awesome!"

"Right foot Red." Mokuba read the spinner. Everyone moved. Yugi and Ryou were already out of the game, because they giggled a lot and fell.

"Ow! You stupid Pharaoh! You did that on purpose you asshole!" Bakura yelled at Yami, who stepped on Bakura's hand hard. Yami shrugged and smirked. Bakura growled and pushed Yami, which caused Yami to lose his footing and fall.

"Yami, you're out!" Mokuba told him. Yami glared at Bakura and got up. He sat on the couch. Bakura smirked at Yami and shifted closer to Seto, who was half-way underneath him. Yami growled, which caused Bakura's smirk to rise. "Right hand yellow!"

Now, Honda was in the crab walk position with Jou sort of on top of him. Bakura was completely on top of Seto, who was struggling to stay up. Yami growled again and didn't stop growling.

"Left foot Red." Mokuba read. Jou tried to lean back and touch it, but Bakura beat him to it. This caused Jou to fall. "Jou, you're out!"

"Oh, man!" Jou said. He pouted and sat down next to Yami, who was still growling. Bakura smirked at them both, which caused Jou to join in on the growling.

"Man, who knew that they could be so..." Jou started, but trailed off when Honda arched backwards to move his hands. His shirt rode up, showing some of his stomach.

"Flexible..." Yami finished. He drooled slightly when Seto bent over to move his hand, causing his rear end to be in the air.

"Yeah..." Jou agreed. They then started growling again when Bakura moved near them.

"You two are making my day." Bakura said with a perversive smile on his face. "Who knew how well, you two could bend? I don't mean this turn, I mean last turn. How in the world can you get your back to bend that way, Set? And how IN the WORLD, did you get your body to do THAT Honda?"

Both blushed a bloody red.

"I think that's enough of the game?" Yami and Jou said to Mokuba at the same time. Mokuba was about to object, but saw a look on their face that said that he'd better agree with them.

"Right...Set, Hon, and Bakura win!" Mokuba declared.

"Nice moves." Jou complimented Honda, when the game was put up. Honda shrugged and blushed slightly.

"Next game is..." Mokuba started as he rummaged through his bag of 'goodies'. "Is...Karokee!"

"Alright! Something I can win at!" Jou exclaimed, making everyone sweat-drop.

"That's not fair!" Yugi shouted. Ryou and Marik nodded their heads in agreement. Mokuba thought for awhile. He then left the room and came back with a baseball cap.

"We'll draw pieces of papers that will tell you who your partner will be!" Mokuba told everyone. Yugi went first and drew...-drum roll- Mokuba.

"...cheated..." Bakura muttered. Ryou drew Marik's name. Seto drew Honda's. Jou drew Yami's.

"Alright, everyone is paired except Bakura." Mokuba stated, then asked. "Do you want to make your group a three-some?"

Bakura smirked and opened his mouth to make a dirty comment, but Seto hit him in the back of the head. Bakura sulked and crossed his arms.

"Feh, I don't need help. I sing great on my own." Bakura stated to Mokuba.

"Fine! Let's go to the karokee room!" Mokuba said.

"You have a karokee room?" Yugi asked in amazement. Mokuba smirked.

"This mansion has a lot of useful things. I'll show you some later..." Mokuba said with a wink, which made Yugi blush. "Now to infinity and beyond!"

"...Uh, what about the karokee room?" Ryou asked.

"That too!"

**AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something wrong, let me know. Oh, and I forget the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to !**

**There now no one can sue me...pew... wipes sweat from forehead with right hand.**

**Bye now! waves**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap**: _"Man, who knew that they could be so..." Jou started, but trailed off when Honda arched backwards to move his hands. His shirt rode up, showing some of his stomach._

_"Flexible..." Yami finihed. He drooled slightly when Seto bent over to move his hand, causing his rear end to be in the air._

_"Yeah..." Jou agreed. They then started growling again when Bakura moved near them._

_"You two are making my day." Bakura said with a perversive smile on his face. "Who knew how well, you two could bend? I don't mean this turn, I mean last turn. How in the world can you get your back to bend that way, Set? And how IN the WORLD, did you get your body to do THAT Honda?"_

_Both bluhed a bloody red._

_"I think that's enough of the game?" Yami and Jou said to Mokuba at the same time. Mokuba was about to object, but saw a look on their face that said that he'd better agree with them._

_"Right...Set, Hon, and Bakura win!" Mokuba declared._

_"Nice moves." Jou complimented Honda, when the game was put up. Honda shrugged and bluhed slightly._

_"Next game is..." Mokuba started as he rummaged through his bag of 'goodies'. "Is...Karokee!"_

_"Alright! Something I can win at!" Jou exclaimed, making everyone sweat-drop._

_"That's not fair!" Yugi shouted. Ryou and Marik nodded their heads in agreement. Mokuba thought for awhile. He then left the room and came back with a baseball cap._

_"We'll draw pieces of papers that will tell you who your partner will be!" Mokuba told everyone. Yugi went first and drew...-drum roll- Mokuba._

_"...cheated..." Bakura muttered. Ryou drew Marik's name. Seto drew Honda's. Jou drew Yami's._

_"Alright, everyone is paired except Bakura." Mokuba stated, then asked. "Do you want to make your group a three-some?"_

_Bakura smirked and opened his mouth to make a dirty comment, but Seto hit him in the back of the head. Bakura sulked and crossed his arms._

_"Feh, I don't need help. I sing great on my own." Bakura stated to Mokuba._

_"Fine! Let's go to the karokee room!" Mokuba said._

_"You have a karokee room?" Yugi asked in amazement. Mokuba smirked._

_"This mansion has a lot of useful things. I'll show you some later..." Mokuba said with a wink, which made Yugi blush. "Now to infinity and beyond!"_

_"...Uh, what about the karokee room?" Ryou asked._

_"That too!"_

**With Everyone**

"Alright...All the partners have five minutes to get together and name a song that they want to sing." Mokuba annocenced as he dragged Yugi into a corner of the karokee room. "Anzu, you're the judge!"

**With Mokuba and Yugi**

"What song do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

"Figured you out by Nickelback." Mokuba suggested.

**With Marik and Ryou**

"I want to do 'Dancing Shoes' by Artic Monkeys!" Ryou said excitedly.

**With Yami and Jou**

"We have to do something to woe Honda and Seto." Jou said. Yami nodded his head in agreement.

"What song to use...?" Yami asked in thought.

"Spin You Around' by Puddle of Mudd." Jou suggested.

**With Seto and Honda**

"I don't know what to do..." Honda said and sighed. "Have any bright ideas."

"...nope." Seto answered. Honda sweat-dropped. "Hey, you don't have any either. Don't look at me. You said yo-"

"That's it! 'All the Things He Said' by T.A.T.U. (Yes, I changed it from 'All the Thing She Said')"

"Whatever..."

**With Everyone**

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" Mokuba asked.

"Hn, I'll go." Bakura volunteered. He grabbed the mic from Mokuba and walked to the front. "I'm singing 'The Red' by Chevelle. Hit the lights."

He cleared his thoart as the lights dimmed and lights dimmed. He lowered his head, then a spot light shined on him and the song began.

_They say freak,_ Bakura began and slowly looked up at them.

_When you're singled out,_

_The red, well it filters through._ Bakura flipped his hair back.

_So lay down, the threat is real,_ Bakura closed his eyes and when he opens them they ACUTALLY look red. Seto and Honda seemed to be the only ones surprised by this.

_When his sight goes red again._

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red again._

_This change, he won't contain,_ Bakura put a hand to his temple and shook his head.

_Slip away, to clear your mind._

_When asked, who made it show,_ Bakura smirked.

_The truth, he gives in to most._

_So lay down, the threat is real,_

_When his sight goes red again._

_So lay down, the threat is real,_

_When his sight goes red again._

_So lay down, the threat is real,_

_When his sight goes red again._

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red again,_ Bakura eyes get redder.

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red again,_ His eyes get even redder.

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red again,_

_Seeing red..._ His eyes are now a bloody red.

_They say freak..._

_When you're singled out._ Bakura closed his eyes.

_The red, it filters through..._ He held the note until he finished opening his eyes slowly. Seto and Honda gasped, because now Bakura's eyes were back to being hazel.

"Wow!" Honda exclaimed to Seto. "Did you see his eyes?"

"I wonder how he did..." Seto said to Honda. He watched Bakura's face closely as he walked over to them. Bakura smirked.

"Beat that." He challeged Yami and the others, mainly Yami though. He then felt intense stares, which was coming from Seto and Honda. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

"What? No...how did you get your eyes to turn red?" Honda asked curiously. Seto nodded his head wanting to know too. Bakura smirked at them and a sharp tooth poked its way out, giving him a wolfish grin.

"It's a secret." He told them mischiefly. He then looked them up and down and licked his lips. "But I can be perswaded to tell..."

"We'll go next!" Yami said as he pushed Bakura out of the way. Jou shrugged and followed him. Bakura glared at Yami as he sat down." The name of this song is 'Spin You Around' by Puddle of Mudd. The lights please."

The lights dimmed at first, but soon muti-colors were shining everywhere.

"Oh, good choice!" Mokuba said, and Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

_Ooooo_ Yami and Jou sung together.

Yami then started singing by himself while looking at everyone._  
_

_Come on over the mountain._ Yami made a 'come here' gesture with his index finger.

_And I'll meet you at the otherside_

_Come on over the mountain. _Yami made a 'come here' gesture with his index finger.

_And I'll meet you at the otherside, yeah_. He looks at Seto with a smile, which makes him blush slightly.

_If I saw you dancing_

_I would spin you around, spin you around. _Yami gestured two loops with his hand.

_If I saw you dancing _

_I would spin you around, spin you around. _Yami gestured two loops with his hand.

_Turn your world upside down_

_Ooooo_ Yami and Jou sing together.

_I'd spin you around, spin you around. _They gestured a loop with their hands.

_Turn your world upside down_

_Spin you around, spin you around. _They gestured two loop with their hands.

_Turn your world upside down_

Jou then started singing while watching Honda, who was pretending not to notice and that he wasn't blushing.

_If you'll be my man_

_I will take you to another high._ Jou pointed towards the ceiling.

_If you'll be my baby_

_I will take you for another ride._ Jou winked his eye.

_If I saw you dancing_

_I would spin you around, spin you around. _Jou gestured a loop with his hand.

_If I saw you dancing_

_I would spin you around, spin you around. _Jou gestured a loop with his hand.

Yami joins Jou singing again.

_Spin you around, spin you around. _They gestured two loop with their hands.

_Turn your world upside down_

_Spin you around, spin you around. _They gestured two loop with their hands.

_Turn your world upside down_

_I can turn you around. _

_I'd spin you around, spin you around. _They gestured two loop with their hands.

_Turn your world upside down_

_Spin you around, spin you around. _They gestured two loop with their hands.

_Turn your world upside down_

_Oooooo_

_Maybe, baby_

_Upside down_

_I'm gonna spin you around. _They gestured a loop with their hands.

_Maybe, baby_

_Upside down_

_I'm gonna spin you. _They gestured a loop with their hands that ended up pointing at either Honda or Seto.

"Alright! Yami!" Yugi and Mokuba cheered. "Oh, and Jou!"

Yami and Jou bowed and walked towards Honda and Seto.

"What did you think?" Yami asked Seto.

"You sound familar." Seto said, thinking. Yami smirked. "But good."

"Did I sound good?" Jou asked Honda, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad..." Honda answered.

"Oh..." Jou's smile deflated slightly.

"Let's go next Moki!" Yugi said as he dragged Mokuba to the stage. Mokuba's eyes went . "We're singing 'Figured You Out' by Nickleback! Leave the lights on!" The music now started playing. Mokuba came out of his stupor, grabbed a mic., and started to sing.

_I like your pants around your feet_. Mokuba tugged at Yugi's pants, earning him the following: a blush from Yugi, a shock look from Seto, a smirk from Yami, and a cat call from Bakura.

_I like the dirt that's on your knees._ Yugi sung and smirked sexily.

_I like the way you still say please. _Mokuba said, smirking back at Yugi._ While you're looking up at me_

_You're like my favourite damn disease. _Yugi added.

_I love the places that we go._ They sung together.

_I love the people that you know._ Mokuba sung.

_I love the way you can't say no._ Yugi sung and shook his head._ Too many long lines in a row_

_I love the powder on your nose._ Mokuba sung and brushed a finger across Yugi's nose.

_And now I know who you are_. Mokuba and Yugi sung together.

_It wasn't that I_

_Just figured you out_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that I_

_Just figured you out_

_I love the freckles on your chest._ Yugi sung as he gently rubbed across Mokuba's chest earning him the following: a blush from Mokuba, a shock/glare look from Seto, a smirk from Yami, and another cat call from Bakura.

_I like the way you like me best._ Mokuba sung.

_I like the way you're not impressed._ Yugi sung._ While you put me to the test_

_I like the wine stains on your dress._ Mokuba sung and gave Yugi's shirt a tug, which made Yugi giggled.

_I love the way you pass the check._ Yugi sung.

_I love the good times that you wreck_. Mokuba sung.

_I love to like your self respect._ Yugi sung._ While you're passed out on the deck_

_I love my hands around your neck._ Mokuba sung while putting his arms around Yugi's neck, earning him the following: a blush from Yugi, a shock/glare/faint look from Seto, a smirk from Yami, and YET another cat call from Bakura.

_And now I know who you are_. Yugi and Mokuba sung together.

_It wasn't that I_

_Just figured you out_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that I_

_Just figured you out_

_I like your pants around your feet_. Mokuba tugged at Yugi's pants again, earning him the following: a blush from Yugi, a shock/glare/faint/pale look from Seto, a smirk from Yami, and AGAIN a cat call from Bakura.

_I like the dirt that's on your knees._ Yugi sung.

_I like the way you still say please. _Mokuba said. _While you're looking up at me_

_You're like my favourite damn disease. _Yugi added.

_I hate the places that we go._ Mokuba sung.

_I hate the people that you know._ Yugi sung.

_I hate the way you can't say no. _Mokuba sung._ Too many long lines in a row_

_I hate the powder on your nose._ Yugi sung and gently flicked the end of Mokuba's nose.

_And now I know who you are._ Mokuba sung._ It wasn't that I. Just figured you out._

_And now I know who you are._ Yugi sung. _It wasn't that I. Just figured you out._

"Thank you, Thank you!" Mokuba said while bowing over and over again. Yugi giggled, then copied him.

"Get off the stage!" Bakura yelled.

"I want to go next!" Marik said as he pulled Ryou to the stage. "We're singing 'Dancing Shoes' by Artic Monkeys!"

"Could someone dim the lights a little and have lots of colors like Yami and Jou's, please?" Ryou requested, which happened.

Marik started swaying his hips to the beat and faced Ryou, who was facing him and tapping his feet.

_Get on your dancing shoes_. Marik sung.

_There's one thing on your mind_. Marik tapped his index finger on his head.

_Oh, been there looking for you_. Marik pointed to Ryou, who looked like 'who me?'.

_Sure you'll be rummagin' through_

_Oh and the shit, shock, horror_

_You've seen your future bride_

_Oh, but it's oh so absurd._ Marik gestured his hand as if dissmissing something.

_For you to say the first word_

_So you're waitin'n'waitin'n..._ Marik started tapping his feet like he was waiting for some impaitently.

_The only reason that you came_

_So what ya scared for?_

_Oh don't you always do the same_

_It's what ya there for, don't ya know..._Marik trailed over and Ryou started singing.

_The lights are flashing._

_Down in here tonight._ Ryou pointed down.

_And so'm I exchange a glance._ Ryou looked at Marik shyly.

_Looking pretending to dance._ Ryou started swaying his hips to the beat.

_Don't act like it's not happening_

_As if it's impolite_

_To go and mention your name_

_Instead you'll just do the same_

_As they all do, and hope for the best..._

_The only reason that you came_

_So what ya scared for?_

_Well don't ya always do the same_

_It's what ya there for, but no!_

_Get on your dancing shoes_. Ryou moved so that he was infront of Marik dancing. Marik joined in.

_You sexy little swine. _Ryou trailed his hand down Marik's chest a little with his index finger.

_Oh, been there looking for you._ Ryou poked the middle of Marik's chest with the same finger.

_Sure you'll be rummagin' through_

_And I said the shit, shock, horror. _Marik and Ryou sung together.

_You've seen your future bride_

_Yeah, but it's oh so absurd_

_For you to say the first word_

_So you're waitin and waiting!_

"That was alsome!" Yugi complimented them.

"I know." Marik stated cockily. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Ryou said.

"Let's just get this over with, I have a lunch to make." Anzu said. "Now, who hasn't went?"

"Uh, I know!" Bakura said, acting like a little child at school. "Nice abs and ass-Ow! I mean Honda and Seto..." Bakura glared at Yami and Jou, as they were the ones that hit him.

"..." Seto sighed as he and Honda dragged themselves up to the stage. "We're...singing...'All the Things He Said...by T.a.T.u."

"Dim lights and have a spotlight on us." Honda informed the person working the lights. Seto took a deep breathe as the music started.

_All the things he said. _Seto and Honda sung together.

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head_ Seto sung.

_(Running through my head)_ Honda sung.

_This is not enough. _They sung together.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost._ Honda sung as he turned to Seto.

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes. _Honda gestured to his eyes with his hands.

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_ Honda took a step towards Seto.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how._ Seto sung.

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out._ Seto closed his eyes.

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_Nobody else so we can be free._ Seto opened his eyes and took a step towards Honda.

_All the things he said_ They sung together.

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head. _Seto sung.

_(Running through my head)_. Honda sung.

_All the things he said_. They sung together.

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head._ Seto ran a hand through his hair as if thinking and Honda does the same.

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_Seto sung.

_(All the things he said)_Honda sung.

_This is not enough. _They sung together.

_Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!_

_This is not enough_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._ Honda sung and took a step so that he was directly infornt of Seto, who had his head tilted slightly.

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._ He raised his hand to sit on Seto's shoulder.

_Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me._ Seto sung.

_'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me._ Seto smiled and ran a hand gently on Honda's face.

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head._ Seto shook his head.

_All the things he said_. They sung together.

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said, he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Mother looking at me_. Honda sung as he tilted his head.

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind._ Honda smirked.

_Daddy looking at me._ Seto sung as he tilted his head.

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things he said._ They sung together.

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things he said._ Their faces started coming closer together as if to kiss. Jou, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu leaned forward in their seats.

_All the things he said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said..._ They stopped right before their lips completely touched.

Jou, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu were drooling slightly as Honda and Seto seperated and walked up to them. They snapped out of their stupor and wiped off the drool.

"Eh...Marik and Ryou won! I have to go fix lunch!" Anzu said and bolted out of the room.

"Yippy!" Marik and Ryou jumped and grabbed each other in a hug from joy.

**AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something wrong, let me know. Oh, and I forget the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to !**

**There now no one can sue me...pew... wipes sweat from forehead with right hand.**

**Bye now! waves**


	6. NOOOOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap**__: All the things he said. Their faces started coming closer together as if to kiss. Jou, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu leaned forward in their seats._

_All the things he said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said_

_All the things he said... They stopped right before their lips completely touched._

_Jou, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu were drooling slightly as Honda and Seto separated and walked up to them. They snapped out of their stupor and wiped off the drool._

_"Eh...Marik and Ryou won! I have to go fix lunch!" Anzu said and bolted out of the room._

_"Yippy!" Marik and Ryou jumped and grabbed each other in a hug from joy.

* * *

_

"I'm bored..." Bakura complied. He then smirked evilly as he quickly reached up and pulled Seto and Honda onto each of his legs. "Entertain me!"

"Hey!" They both shouted. They looked for Yami and Jou to help.

"They went out for more pizza, remember?" Bakura stated, and then pulled the two struggling teens to him. "Now it's just us three..."

"Let got asshole!" Seto shouted, and then yipped when Bakura bit his ear. Seto blushed and struggled even more.

"Now, now...no name calling...wait...You can yell Bakura..." Bakura said as he stood up (if you're wondering how he's lifting them both up and stuff...it's a secret that won't be reviled until later...). "Now let's find a nice and quiet place..."

"NO!" They both shouted as he threw them on his shoulders. They started kicking and punching him.

"You're not being gentle..." Bakura grunted when a kick from Honda landed on his abs. He turned his head and bit Honda's thigh. "IF you don't stop struggling, I'll bite you on your ass."

"..." Honda stilled with a blush.

"The same goes for you Blue Eyes." Bakura told Seto, who did the same as Honda. Bakura smirked and started humming to himself as he walked up the stairs. "This is going to be so much fun...two yummy unattended uke..."

"As-" Seto stopped when he felt Bakura nuzzle his butt. Bakura chuckled.

"Next time, I bite it...and hard..." Bakura warned him. "I don't see what you two are fussing about...it'll be me doing most of the work, and the both of you will be receiving a lot of pleasure...hm...tying you up...gagging you with the others underwear..."

"..." Seto and Honda blanched at the thought of each other's underwear in the other's mouth.

"...You two...going at it while I watch...then begging me the ultimate seme to take you both so hard that the bed will break..." Bakura then started mumbling and drooling in his fantasy world. Seto and Honda looked at each other and began to cry anime tears.

"Bakura!" Jou and Yami shouted from the downstairs. "Put them down!"

Bakura turned around and smirked at them.

"As if! Do you think..." Bakura trailed off as he nipped on Honda's then Seto's butt. "That I'm too stupid to take advantage of the situation."

"BAKURA!" Yami and Jou yelled as they took off upstairs, leaving behind a small anime cloud of dust. Bakura blinked in shock, but quickly ran into the nearest room, threw Seto and Honda on the floor, and looked the door. "BAKURA!"

"Hehehehe..." Bakura laughed evilly as he turned to Seto and Honda, who looked at each other then ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Bakura blinked, then sighed. He opened the door, only to be met with a fist, which was the last thing he saw...

* * *

"Pervert..." Honda and Seto muttered as they sat next to each other on the love seat.

"Are you sure that's all he did?" Yami and Jou asked again. Honda and Seto glared at them.

"Just making sure..." Yami said with a frown.

"Anyway, the day is still young!" Jou said. "Let's go to the park!"

* * *

"You know...this isn't what I had in mind when I said that..." Jou mumbled to himself as he pushed another kid on the swing. Yami nodded his head in agreement as he too pushed a kid. Seto and Honda were watching them with a smirk on their face.

"This isn't too bad..." Honda said to Seto, who nodded his head in agreement.

"They're acting kind of sweet to push those little kids."

"I guess...I'm hungry, let's go get us an ice cream cone from over there." Honda said. Seto nodded his head as they stood up and went to get some ice cream.

"Should we get Perv. 1 and Perv. 2 some ice cream?" Seto asked Honda, who thought for a moment. "They did save us..."

"And, they are being sweet and pushing little kids..." Honda said to Seto, then the vendor. "We'll have two vanilla, one strawberry, and one chocolate ice cream." They got their ice cream and walked over to Yami and Jou. The little kids jumped off the swing and meet Seto and Honda half-way their.

"Can we have some iwe ceam?" They asked while giving them puppy eyes. Seto and Honda melted instantly and gave them an ice cream cone.

"Hey!" Yami and Jou complained as they stomped over. "What about us?!"

The kids stopped licking their cones and looked at them sadly, then held them out to Jou and Yami. Jou and Yami sighed at the kicked-puppy look.

"Go ahead and eat it." They said as they sighed and went to sit down on a bench. Seto and Honda smiled at the sight of them getting defeated by children. They walked over to them and Seto sat by Yami, while Honda sat by Jou.

"It's a nice day, isn't?" Seto asked to Yami, who pouted.

"If you call free labor and starvation nice...then yes..." Yami asked, while Jou nodded his head in agreement. Their stomachs growled.

"How about we get some hot dogs and find a child-free place to hang out at." Honda suggested. Seto threw him a look of WTF. Honda just smirked.

* * *

"Ah...this is the life..." Seto said as he and Honda leaned back on their hands while Yami and Jou were paddling the boat around the water.

"You're telling me..." Honda sighed as he reached over and took a sip of his soda. He put and back and leaned back again. "A guy can get use to this...in the sun...soaking...ah...no work..."

"Not me..." Jou muttered under his breathe. "Thought you meant something else in mind..."

"You're not the only one..." Yami whispered to him in annoyance. He stared at Seto who gave a big stretch, which revealed some of his smooth stomach. "Then again..." Jou groaned.

"You're just saying that cause Seto ju-" Jou had cut himself when he saw Honda unbutton some of the bottom buttons on his shirt. 'Then again..."

"It's getting kind of hot, eh, Set?" Honda asked Seto, who smirked in mischievous. Before Honda could question him, Seto splashed some water from the side of the boat at him. Honda gasped at how cold it was.

"Ah..." He shivered and then smirked as he threw some water on Seto, thus issuing a splash fight. Honda laughed/giggled as him and Seto splashed water back and forth, causing his point that he uses gel to keep up, come down. He threw a big splash at Seto. "Ha, take th-guggle..." He didn't finish his sentence when Seto splashed water at him.

"Hm...I guess this is the life..." Jou whispered to Yami as they watched Seto and Honda get each other soaked with water.

"You said it..." They pulled the paddles in and leaned back to watch them. After five minutes are so, Seto and Honda felt like they were being watched. So, they slowly turned to see Jou and Yami watching them with interest. Well, they thought they could see that. There bangs were in the way; so they leaned forward while looking down and threw head up and back like a supermodel or something. This caused most of their hair/water to fly backwards.

"You got my eye!" Seto complained to Honda, who was looking over at Seto. "It hurts..."

"Must be the gel." Honda said as he reached/leaned over to look at Seto's eye. "Be still."

"I can't, it burns." Seto whined. Honda sighed and straddled Seto on his lap, making Yami and Jou chock on their spit. He leaned in and moved Seto's hands, making Seto pout, and blew in Seto's eye gently. He stopped after a minute.

"Better?"

"Better..." He asked. Seto nodded his head and kissed Honda on the check, causing Yami and Jou to stuff tissue up their nose at seeing two hot wet boys on each other. Honda started to stand, but fell back. As he fell back, he reached up and caught the closest thing, which was Seto. Seto was now on top of Honda and in between his legs. "Ow, my head..."

"Let me see." Seto said as he leaned forward so that his body was flush against Honda's. He examined his head, then pulled back. "I feel a little hard bump-" Seto and Honda looked over to see Jou and Yami passed out.

* * *

**AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something wrong, let me know. Oh, and I forget the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to !**

**There now no one can sue me...pew... wipes sweat from forehead with right hand.**

**Bye now! waves**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap**__: "You got my eye!" Seto complained to Honda, who was looking over at Seto. "It hurts..."_

_"Must be the gel." Honda said as he reached/leaned over to look at Seto's eye. "Be still."_

_"I can't, it burns." Seto whined. Honda sighed and straddled Seto on his lap, making Yami and Jou chock on their spit. He leaned in and moved Seto's hands, making Seto pout, and blew in Seto's eye gently. He stopped after a minute. _

_"Better?"_

_"Better..." He asked. Seto nodded his head and kissed Honda on the check, causing Yami and Jou to stuff tissue up their nose at seeing two hot wet boys on each other. Honda started to stand, but fell back. As he fell back, he reached up and caught the closest thing, which was Seto. Seto was now on top of Honda and in between his legs. "Ow, my head..."_

_"Let me see." Seto said as he leaned forward so that his body was flush against Honda's. He examined his head, then pulled back. "I feel a little hard bump-" Seto and Honda looked over to see Jou and Yami passed out.

* * *

_

"So, you two have an orgy with Set and Hon, while I'm stuck here nursing a black eye!" Bakura complied to a smirking Jou and Yami.

"I wouldn't call it an orgy, but… man…they were hot…"

"Oh, yeah…"

* * *

"So, what did you do today Set?" Pegasus asked Seto, who was lying on the bed while Honda was beside him and playing with Seto's still wet hair.

"We went jogging and to the park, and then we went on a boat ride. It was fun." Seto told Pegasus happily.

"We?"

"Me and Honda, who else?"

"…"

"Anyway…you're going to be home in a couple of days! I can't wait! I've already planned on starting on the invitations. Not a lot of people know this, but that's really the biggest part of the wedding."

"Set…"

"And then we'll spend the rest of the day in the hot tub…"

"Set, love…the business deal will take a little longer than expecte-"

"I KNEW IT!" Seto exclaimed as he sat up in the bed. He frowned. "Peg…"

"I'm sorry love…I'll be there in a couple of days, then we'll start with whatever you want."

"I want you to be home now…" Seto whined. "It…gets lonely without you there to warm my bed…(Insert Honda fake puking in the background and Seto rolling his eyes with a blush on his face)…I miss you…"

"And I miss you…does it help you to know that I'm even more lonely than you…All I think about is you…"

"Really?" Seto asked with a smile.

"Of course, especially at night when I'm in my room alone…I picture your face while I'm jacking off-"

"Pegasus!" Seto shouted into the phone at a laughing Pegasus.

"Mmm…I'll put that in my memory for another lonely nigh."

"You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, just a man with needs that has to be filled by his hands and imagination."

"I am so going to hang up on you if you keep talking like that!"

"I don't know…you like when I talk dirty at home…especially right before I blew you…Hm…"

CLICK

"You hung up on him." Honda stated. "He must have been talking dirty again."

"Yeah…"

"You really miss him?"

"Yeah…"

"He'll be back…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something wrong, let me know. Oh, and I forget the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH even-though-I-would-like-to !**

**There now no one can sue me...pew... wipes sweat from forehead with right hand.**

**Bye now! waves**


End file.
